<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R U Mine? by wintersparkler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323674">R U Mine?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersparkler/pseuds/wintersparkler'>wintersparkler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star-Crossed Lovers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Arguments, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drama, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Garebear, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Mutual Pining, References to Arctic Monkeys, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersparkler/pseuds/wintersparkler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday secrets were revealed, and the fallout began. What would today hold?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby &amp; Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Lottie &amp; Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star-Crossed Lovers [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>R U Mine?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the morning after the night before.</p><p>Everything was revealed yesterday about Rocco and Marisol getting together. Not even just that, he was also grafting on every girl in the villa behind your back. And no one told you before last night.</p><p>In some ways you sort of felt relieved as you and Gary had been getting closer, sharing kisses here and there. You were still angry about how everything had played out though. One girl, fine. Every girl, different story. You weren’t naive enough to think this wouldn’t happen considering it’s Love Island, but you didn’t think it would be on this scale.</p><p>Most of the islanders were hanging out in the kitchen discussing the Mr Love Island Contest taking place later this afternoon. The atmosphere still tense from yesterday’s events, and it was clear that so many bad feelings were still floating around the villa. Everyone doing their best to try and move on. <em>Try</em> being the operative word.</p><p>”You’re chair move is <em>so</em> bad,” Priya says to Rahim. He nods and goes to get a chair to try again.</p><p>“OWW...”, you squeal, as Rahim scrapes a chair hard off your foot.</p><p>“Oh sorry my bad,” he puts the chair down. “Are you OK?” Rahim asks apologetically.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine,” checking your foot. “Though you may want to have a superhero controlling all your chairs from now on,” you laugh.</p><p>“Yeah I think you might be right there,” he laughs back.</p><p>You all started laughing, taking the mick out Rahim’s attempt. Then the focus of the conversation shifted to talking about the events of last night. Hope and Noah were in their own little bubble of calm. All the islanders were all still in shock at what went down yesterday. None of them showing any pity towards either Marisol or Rocco. It was nice to know that they had your back.</p><p>”Always, remember that sunshine,” Bobby wraps an arm around your shoulders.</p><p>“I will, thank you Bobby,” you smile.</p><p>“Remind me again why you call her sunshine?” Priya raising her eyebrows at Bobby.</p><p>He gives Priya a look. “Well— I’m from Glasgow aren’t I? And it’s mostly miserable but when the sun does shine it’s the most beautiful city in the world, <em>to me</em> anyway,” he blushes realising what he’s said.</p><p>“So what you’re basically saying is you think she’s beautiful?” She smirks.</p><p>“Well I— I—,” he falters. “Well obviously she’s beautiful, <em>look</em> at her!” Cuddling you close, “and she deserves so much better than what Rocco’s done...”</p><p>He’s cut short by Marisol walking into the kitchen.</p><p>“Oh..” Everyone turns around to look at her. “Kind of an atmosphere in here huh? I’ll just go and find Rocco.”</p><p>“That girl has no sense does she,” Lottie says sharply. “Remember I’ve always got your back girl.” Giving you a rare hug.</p><p>“Thanks Lottie.”</p><p>The goth girl smiles back at you, “you deserve better than him anyway.”</p><p>“Has anyone seen Marisol?” Rocco asks, no one even noticing when he appeared.</p><p>“Probably trying to find you a new skin. Preferably one that you can’t wriggle your way out of.” Lottie stares at him with intense fury, and just rolls his eyes.</p><p>He turns to you, “Mind if we have a chat? I’d like to clear things up, without everyone listening in?”</p><p>”No thanks, I’d rather not have to hear it. Besides I know all I need to know.”</p><p>“I think it would be beneficial.”</p><p>”Well I don’t.”</p><p>“Honestly, it would be better for the villa if you’d hear me out.”</p><p>You turn away from him.</p><p>”Rocco she’s said she doesn’t want to talk to you about it, just leave her alone,” Lottie barks.</p><p>”But—“</p><p>“Look mate, I don’t wanna start anything but she’s said she doesn’t want to talk to you. Just leave her alone yeah?” You feel a pair of strong hands on your shoulders. You look up to see a concerned Gary looking down at you. “Hey, you want to go and sit by the pool for a chat?”</p><p>“Yeah that’d be nice.”</p><p>Rocco eyes you both suspiciously. “Something going on I should know about?”</p><p>“Nothing mate.”</p><p>“Doesn’t look like that, why pull her away for a ‘<em>private chat</em>’?”</p><p>“She’s clearly upset, and she’s fed up of listening to you.” He stops. “And you know what, <em>if</em> there is something going on, you’ve got no reason to be cross.”</p><p>“Yeah and how’d you work that one out?”</p><p>“Guys, we don’t need another argument”, Noah trying to calm the situation down.</p><p>Gary ignoring him turns back to Rocco, “It would make you a hypocrite for a start. Everyone saw you and Marisol yesterday in the challenge, neither of you exactly held back.”</p><p>”Yeah well neither did you two, and you don’t exactly see me complaining!”</p><p>“Well mate for a start, we got our answers <em>right</em>, and as you already know it was a kissing challenge. I wasn’t going to a miss a chance to—,” he stops himself. “So I’m not allowed to kiss her in a challenge now?” He stops to breathe. “Everyone had to kiss someone else, but the way you both acted, you deliberately went against your own team to kiss each other, <em>and</em> got the answers wrong. So how’s that for you?”</p><p>Without giving Rocco a chance to reply, he takes your hand and leads you out of the kitchen.</p><p>Both of you walk over the pool together. You sit on the ledge dipping your legs in the cool water. It felt refreshing in the hot summer heat.</p><p>“What a load of drama. I’m not made out for this,” he says leaning his head back.</p><p>“Me either. How are you feeling anyway, with the whole situation?”</p><p>“Me? I’m fine, more concerned about you really.”</p><p>“I’ll be alright, got you haven’t I?”</p><p>“Always,” he smiles.</p><p>“By the way, I enjoyed our kiss last night,” you smirk. “It was a surprise but it was just what I needed.”</p><p>“Me too if I’m honest.” He sighs, moving a little closer to you. “I just wanted to say... that watching how Rocco has treated you isn’t on. I would never do that to you.”</p><p>“In some ways I feel like I’m not allowed to have a way of feeling about this. Because we’ve sorta been sneaking around.“</p><p>“Course you do. We’re all entitled to feel how we want to feel without feeling guilty for it.” He takes a deep breath, “and besides he’s been cracking on with every bird in here behind your ba—.” His eyes widen and his hand shoots to cover his mouth. “Sorry that sounded really harsh. All I was trying to say was—.”</p><p>“It’s OK,” smiling gently at him, gazing into his eyes. “I know what you mean, and thanks.”</p><p>He wraps an arm around you and wriggle even closer for a cuddle. Something about being in his strong arms made everything feel better. Like everything would be OK.</p><p>“You’re really cuddly.”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>“Yeah like a teddy bear.” You stop suddenly as realisation hits you. “Like a garebear.”</p><p>“A what now?”</p><p>You smile and say nothing, “that’s your nickname now.”</p><p>“Don’t I get a say?”</p><p>“Nope,” you laugh, “that’s the point of nicknames.”</p><p>Gary just smiles, “so Garebear it is then?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“I really like you. You’re a proper cool girl... pretty too,” he blushes.</p><p>“I really like you too. <em>A lot</em> actually.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“That’s made my day,” he smiles, taking a gentle hold of your hand.</p><p>You squeeze his hand, “I guess the next recoupling will be interesting then, probably will be girls choice, seeing as you boys got to pick last time.”</p><p>“That your way of saying you might pick me?”</p><p>“Ha! Might? You wanna couple up with me or not <em>mate</em>?” You both laugh.</p><p>“You know what I mean, not good with the old words.” Taking something out of his pocket.</p><p>“What’s that you got then?”</p><p>He opens his hand to show you his headphones, and gives you an ear piece, while plugging it into his phone.</p><p>“I asked the producers if I could have some music to listen to when it gets tough, you know? Thought it might help you too.”</p><p>“Thanks. What you got then?”</p><p>He puts the other piece in his ear, chooses a song and it starts to play.</p><p>
  <em>‘I'm a puppet on a string<br/>Tracy Island, time-traveling<br/>Diamond cutter-shaped heartaches<br/>Come to find you four in some velvet morning<br/>Years too late, she's a silver lining<br/>Lone ranger riding through an open space<br/>In my mind when she's not right there beside me”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be<br/>And satisfaction feels like a distant memory<br/>And I can't help myself, all I<br/>Wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"<br/>Well, are you mine?<br/>Are you mine?<br/>Are you mine? Oh, ah”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I guess what I'm tryna say is I need the deep end<br/>Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes<br/>Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days<br/>Great escape, lost track of time and space<br/>She's a silver lining climbing on my desire”</em>
</p><p>“Ahh I <em>love</em> this!”</p><p>“Yeah? Arctic Monkeys are a favourite of mine.”</p><p>“Mine too.”</p><p>Sat close together by pool, listening to music with him just felt like the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>“I really enjoying spending time with you. It just feels really... nice, you know?”</p><p>“Me too,” smiling at him.</p><p>“Good, I’m glad you feel the same way too. The only other person I feel this comfy with is my mate back home, Dicky.”</p><p>“Dicky? That sounds well old-fashioned.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not his real name. He acquired it after being called something else one-too-many times. We added the ‘wye’ for politeness. His real name‘s Jamie when he’s not being a prat.”</p><p>“Ahh I see. Well I’m glad you feel comfy with me.”</p><p>He smiles at you, “Anyway it’s good just to have some time, just the two of us.”</p><p>“Yeah it is,” you smile back. “By the way, in case it wasn’t clear before, I <em>will</em> pick you at the next recoupling, if that’s what you want?”</p><p>His smile is huge, “Of course it is, I meant it when I said I really like you. I can’t wait!”</p><p>“Will be nice to be an official couple again. It’s not been easy for us so far has it?”</p><p>“Nope. Like my nan says, ‘life wouldn’t be life without a few challenges’.”</p><p>“Smart woman your nan.”</p><p>“She’ll love you saying that about her.”</p><p>“Hopefully I’ll get to meet her someday. She sounds incredible by the way you talk about her.“</p><p>“Yeah she really is, wouldn’t be where I am today without her.”</p><p>You nudge his arm, “I’m sure she’ll love how much you speak about her. I bet you miss her in here.”</p><p>“Yeah I’m so used to speaking to her everyday or going round to fix something for her. I wanna try and repay everything she’s done for me.”</p><p>“You’re so sweet you are. Always thinking of others.”</p><p>“Treat others how you wanted to be treated yourself, she says. And it’s true.”</p><p>You rest your head on his shoulder, looking out at the hills in the distance. The chatter in the kitchen has died down, so the villa is peaceful once again.</p><p>You both sit like this for a while, enjoying the sun blazing down on you. Music blaring from the headphones.</p><p>
  <em>“And the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways<br/>So in case, I'm mistaken, I<br/>Just wanna hear you say, "You got me, baby<br/>Are you mine?"<br/>She's a silver lining<br/>Lone ranger riding through an open space<br/>In my mind when she's not right there beside me”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be<br/>And satisfaction feels like a distant memory<br/>And I can't help myself, all I<br/>Wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"<br/>Well, are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow?)<br/>Are you mine? (or just mine tonight?)<br/>Are you mine? (are you mine tomorrow?)<br/>(Or just mine tonight?)“</em>
</p><p>“Gary...” lifting your head up to look at him.</p><p>“Yeah?” His beautiful blue eyes looking into yours.</p><p>“Thanks... for this. It’s really helped.”</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“But little nothings always mean <em>something</em>.”</p><p>Still looking into his eyes, you lean into him and his lips cushion yours in a kiss. The kiss surprises you at first, but it feels so familiar like you’ve been kissing him for years.</p><p>Gary takes a hold of your hand and smiles, “you’ve got tiny hands haven’t you?” Comparing yours to his.</p><p>“I do alright with them.”</p><p>He smiles, bringing your hand to his lips and places a kiss on each knuckle.</p><p>“I love your eyes, I could stare into them for ages.”</p><p>He moves his face close to yours, eyeballing you. “Drink them in gorgeous.”</p><p>“There’s just something about them,” you chuckle gently playing with his hair. “They’re deep. <em>Honest</em>“.</p><p>“That’s what my nan says,” he moves back slightly, shocked. “You two would definitely get on.” You close your eyes as he continues to trace his finger across your face. You feel his finger run over your nose, your jawline and your lips. “Just as I suspected?”</p><p>“<em>What</em>? What did you suspect!”</p><p>“You’re perfect! Perfect eyes, perfect lips, perfect adorable nose. Beautiful inside and out aren’t you?”</p><p>You lean in and your lips meet. He cups your face delicately with his strong hands, deepening the kiss. Your heart thumps hard in your chest. If there is such a thing as the <em>spark</em> this is it!</p><p>You slowly pull away from each other, gazing into each other’s eyes, not wanting to ruin the moment by speaking.</p><p>“GUYS! I’VE GOT A TEXT!!” Priya’s shout echoes over the lawn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️</p><p>This would have been a scene I’d have rewritten in the game, if MC was coupled up with Rocco, even more so for a Gary route. It’s in his nature to be protective. </p><p>Also being from Glasgow myself, couldn’t not have Bobby mention it a little bit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>